talasfandomcom-20200216-history
Poison
The spiritual magic of poison is a tricky element as it is linked to all form of toxin and is very dangerous to use and come into contact with. Poison is often called Disease since that is its most common form as well as the Sigil of the element of Poison is a cloud of dangerous fumes surround vile water. Poison type enriched are called Mageis. (Mah-jiss). There are 5 kinds of mageis: fusiem, liquis, chemis, levas, and dulas. All poion types can expell any form of poison from their bodies. They are the elemental opposite of nature and hate being around them. Fusiem: These mageis are common amongst poison type. They have power of gaseous states of poison, ie; toxic clouds, noxious fumes and airbourne chemicals. These people have dark red eyes from the chemicals that surround them they are immune to any disseases that may be in the air, and have a separate organ in their chest much like keeleizaans who have a swim bladder, this organ functions like a factory inside a person able to emit toxic fumes from their orifices Fusiems are a common sight in engine rooms in factories as well as arena combat, they create non poisonous clorful couds too thick to see in, where as their eyes are not affected by the lost of vision. Making thme dangerous adversaries. Liqui: 'Liquis are a common form of magei whose power is connected to liquid based chemicals of toxic nature. Mostly poisons found in water and tainted water, keeleizaans cannot manipulate chemically poisoned water the same way mageis can. A magei can make the poison in the water directly enter a persons body through their pores infecting them from the inside. Using this method, if using a particular chemical called Aquas Mimitatus they can temporarilt take control of their opponents limbic system making them mindless puppets of their wildest fantasies. '''Chemis: ' Uncommon mageis whose power is an adaptation to Liquis they can manipulate acids and more solid types of poison matter, they work in creating the medicines of the world and are one of the few types of mageis who do not loathe nature types, since they take the chemicals inside nature based bplants to make medicines and vacines for the sick and ill people of Talas. Powerful opponets who can are immune to the volatile nature of many acids, they are exception poison control workers. '''Levas: These rare types of mageis can hover lsightly off the ground, and breath in toxic fumes the same as regualr people and Fusiems, Their eyes are usually gold, or black in color and they have raspy or shrill voices. Many of these types are so accustomed to breathing toxic fumes. regualr air is actuallt toxic to them and they must wear reverse air filtrators on their faces, which take in regular air and convert it to a dangerous chemicaly imbalaced air for levas. Being that they can levitate. when running they can also use their levitation powers to build up faster movement. 'Dulas: '''These deadly rare mageis have two of the common types of posion power, making them especially angerous foes, most of which are in Kazmix's employment, they are prone to fits of rage and seizures, since their power is too volatile for them to control always. "''They make effective pawns for immenent destruction." as Kazmix put it to Arhai when confronted about killing his own men. Spiritual Purpose The spiritual purpose of poison is to create medicine from naturally occuring plants and other life forms, taking one thing and changing it into something else. Poison was originally called the medicine element for its natural properties and capability to heal many diseases that are cured by mainly nature type today. When the industrial age took off poison becoame the common face for toxicity and is a respected element yet highly looked down on for it is believed that all poison type have a disregard for the environment which is not entirly true. Poison being the natural opposite of nature only came about after the industrial boom, before that time it was very common to see poison type and nature type spending time together ona frequent basis. The power of poison is belived to be the esscence of decay by most and the esscence of healing and equality by those who practice its methods, it is associated by the colors black, dark grey, and purple by many outsiders calling it a wicked element, and is more commonly associated with the colors sage, and ebony by most poison types. The seal of poion is a cloud of toxic air surrounding a vile water drop, in the eyes of the poison people it means a healing liquid that comes from within, as that is what medicine does, it heals from within. Use in Medicine Medicine is the most common form of poison byproducts, however they are also very common in industrial products, such as plastics and artificial foods, things that can be preserved have some form of bacteria coating, created and controlled by poison types. '''Healing Medicine: '''Poison types are a common sight in the process o making healing medicines such as healing salves, afterburn cream, sunblock, and more rare types of medicine such as acetaminophen, ibuprofen, anesthesia, and novacaine. They are the creators of the medicine in its most common form, however, nature types assist in the process by either growing the herbs needed for the process fo actually breaking them down in the correct order to make these forms of medicine. '''Pain Medicine: '''Morphine, ritaline, vicodine, and nucynta are among the many pain medicines created and grown in labs mostly run by poison type doctors and bscteriologists. The discovery of pain medicine in its common form today was credited to a poison type healer with no knowledge of medicinal procedures. But the actual use of pain nullification medicine was practiced by many sprites thousands of years before. '''Processed Foods: '''Many processed foods have undergone chemical reconstruction by many scientists who are from poison descent, these foods include but are not limited to, dehydrated potatoes, GMO vegetables, breaded nugget froms of most meats, and candy bars. Some all natural market vendors make and sell these foods, yet they are made all naturally from home grown ingredients. '''Artificial Foods: '''Candy bars are among the top products created from all artificial ingredients, chemical combinations of raw material shaped and broken down to accomodate the constructors purposes. Soda and Artifiicial mixtures are sold in most markets, they are commonly found in flavored waters, and juice mixes, as well as un natural foods which are have realworld counterparts, like icecream and chip, crackers, cookies and sauces. Many people prefer rganic food as it is cheaper yet the rise of artificial food has swept over the isles like a plague. Only two Isles have outlawed all artificial foods entirely, and rely solely on naturaly grown foods to supplement their diets. These Isles are Tala Bellax and Tala Thea , the nature rich islands of the 10 Isles total. '''Hallucenagenic Medicine: '''Drugs of a malice nature have been created by poison types on a darker agenda than their scientific bretheren. Most who create these volatile drugs are employants of Kazmix and many others work indirectly for him in distributing these mostrosity creations. Gangs have taken over the majority o Tala Idgin and run a criminal emire which traffics drugs moderately throughut the other isles. As the isles are a utopic dystopia, the use of such drugs is strictly prohibited by law on 6 of the 10 isles in total. Genyi , Roshan , Thea , Pollux , Bellax , and Arion. '''Brain Nullification Medicine: '''Similar in effect, size, shape, and purpose to hallucenagens brain nullification medicine is the organic counterpart to hallucenagens created in a lab, some plants cause hallucenagenic effect naturally, this form of drug use is not considered illegal but is highly disregarded by the majority of society. These drugs come in hundred of forms, mainly edible, some can be drank, some can be smoked. Old timers often smoke some of the more calming effect drugs. These organic drugs can include but are not limited by, Mantima (Mushrooms ), Sarivana (Salvia ), Jute (Hemp ), and Jeagamaia (Marijuana ). '''Arena Combat: '''Poison used in the arena is mainly used by the medic who heal injured fighter, yet is not limited by this feat, many poison types find themselves in the arena sending opponents to the medics just as much as medics heal injured posion types as well. Medics in the arena are usually chargeed with creating or bringing pain medicine for gravely injured fighters, where as poison type fighters are just there for fame and money.